


You've Been Struck by A Smooth Criminal

by DanceOnSaturnsRings



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Funny, I Tried, I'm horrid at tagging, M/M, Romance, Spy Harry, Spy Louis, Tumblr, larry - Freeform, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceOnSaturnsRings/pseuds/DanceOnSaturnsRings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue and Green eyes met as their guns pointed at each other’s chest. “What the hell are you doing here, Louis?” cried Harry, his breathing ragged.<br/>“My mission, Harry! Why are you here?”<br/>Harry couldn’t help but grip his gun tighter in his hand as the duo connected one and two together. Suddenly the air froze at their realization.<br/>Liam’s basically Harry’s know it all partner, Zayn’s known as the Dark Prince, and Niall somehow fits perfectly in this situation without anyone knowing along with Jade and her girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fic for a LONG time and thanks to my AMAZING beta, Liv, it's time to post it up and finish it.  
> Also much thanks to Kimi for being the first person to review my work and give me hope that it was actually good. 
> 
> All other mistakes are my own.  
> -S.x

Small lights twinkled like stars in the ceiling above him. Music notes swayed back and forth following the bodies dancing in tune to them. His   eyes narrowed, searching. Niall wasn't exactly sure when his package was supposed to arrive. He had gotten a note from her the night before to meet him at this specific place, a small ball of some sort, for a chat. So there he stood in a blue blazer and dark slacks that matched his dark shoes with his hair quiffed up. 

Niall Horan never looked anything less that polished.   


He’d rather be damned.   


A waiter offering a tray full of glasses of champagne walked by, and Niall took one graciously, preparing to wait for as long as he had to for his package to arrive. However, right as he was about to take a swig from the glass a voice rang out. It sounded like bells to Niall’s ears.   
  
“Hello.” 

The corners of Niall’s mouth curved upward as he turned around and eyed his package. She stood, beautiful  and elegant, her hair in waves cascading down her back, smile ravenous, with eyes that held a double meaning. 

"Miss. Thirlwall," Niall replied back, nodding to her. "I was wondering when you would show up. Very smart though-" he continued, nodding at her in approval, "for choosing a populated place." 

Jade looked up from her glass that was barely touching her lips. “I don’t know,”  she said, her voice barely a whisper, "but I wouldn't drink that if I were you. You might just find out how  _ afraid _ of you I actually am." 

Niall stayed quiet for a moment before letting out a barking laughter, his eyes slightly wide, "Ah, same old Jade," he sighed, setting the glass down.  _ 'better safe than sorry, _ ' he thought.

The duo stayed silent for a moment, not exactly sure of what to say.

"Let's dance shall we?" Jade asked, placing her glass down. Niall didn't even get a chance to reply before she pulled him onto the dance floor.

He placed his hands on Jade’s slender waist as the music changed into a gentler song, soothing to the ears. “Do they know?” was the first thing that came out of her mouth, causing Niall to shake his head firmly. 

“No.” he said quietly, “they don’t suspect a thing. Either one of them.” He wasn’t sure whether that fact should worry him or not. 

“Good,” replied Jade cooly. “They  _ must  _ continue to not know-” 

“What if they find out?” Niall interjected. “Jade, they could get  _ killed  _ or worse- we could start a-” 

“I know what could happen.” she snapped. “Look, you know what you’re doing. So do my girls. We’ve got this.” 

Niall pursed his lips as they twirled around softly on the dance floor among other couples around them. “And you’re positive that once it’s over they won’t do anything stupid?” 

“Nope. Trust me.”

Dancing in silence for a couple of moments, Niall reassured himself by running through the plan over and over again in his head; until finally he cracked a smile and let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Maybe, just maybe, things could turn out alright. 

_ Niall should have known better.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Manchester- 1630 hours. Tuesday 14, 2014._ **

British Intelligence super-spy, and this is what he resulted to. 

There he was, Louis Tomlinson, here to save the day by picking up his younger sister from music school. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t love his sister's, mind you, he did, but it kind of made him sigh in defeat when he had to do simple tasks like this. Louis was trained on how to make murders looks like accidents, was able to shoot from long distances, he could even walk so silently, victims had no idea he was right behind them until it was too late. 

Louis took a deep breath as his hand grazed the door handle of the music school his younger sister, Lottie, was enrolled in. It was quite a small building from what Louis could see. The facade of the building was lined with brown bricks, with a pair of windows providing a view of classes that were still in session, either singing or playing various instruments. The sign above the door read,  _ ‘Grace & Style Academy’  _ followed underneath by the motto,  _ ‘A school where dreams are made.’  _ Louis snorted and tried to not let his eyes roll out of his head. 

Cold air blasted his face as he opened the door and entered the building slowly. He could feel his training already kicking in, a defect that he had always thought was a bit unnecessary; habits he could do without on his off days. Louis observed the interior of the small building, noticing the abundant number of trophies that lined the trophy cabinet that stood next to a desk near the back wall and Louis made mental note to look at the records of this school because it looked  _ really  _ fucking impressive.

While Louis stared at the trophies, he quickly tried to find one that had Lottie’s name on it because  _ Lottie's a Tomlinson, and Tomlinson's are always good at winning trophies _ \--he didn't notice that someone had creeped up behind him until he heard a voice say, “Hello,” causing him to jump a little. (Which he would later deny.)

When he turned, about give the person a piece of his mind for scaring him like that, he was pleasantly surprised, yet again, by the most adorable looking boy in front of him. Well, okay he wasn't a  _ boy, _ more like an attractive slightly older teenager. He had sparkling green eyes that blended perfectly well with his mop of curly hair, mussed, as if he had just stepped out of the shower. He was also smiling at Louis, rather largely, and had his hand held out in the air, waiting. 

“Uh.”  was what came out of Louis’ mouth as he stared at the hand in confusion, “I’m sorry,” he continued, noting that his face was feeling flushed, “I- uh didn’t catch what you said there.” 

“Harry.” chuckled the green eyed person, and  _ oh god _ even his voice sounded sexy. “M’Harry, and you are?”

“Louis.” Louis squeaked as he felt Harry’s gentle grip shake his hand softly. Harry smiled. “Louis,” he said slowly, as if he could taste Louis’ name. “Well it’s nice to meet you, Louis.” Harry continued, “what brings you here today?”

And  _ oh  _ he even had big hands.  _ Nope.  _ thought Louis,  _ Don’t pay attention to the strange man with the large hands and colored eyes that is so, so attractive.  _

_ Delicious.  _

“I’m here to pick up my sister, Lottie.” 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows slightly at the sight of Harry pondering for a minute, lost in thought before he replied in a bright and cheerful tone, “Ah! Yes. Lottie. Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes. Lovely singer.” Harry smiled, “I’m sure she’ll do great in the X-Factor. She always did mention she had a brother, never met him though, and now you’re here!” 

At that moment Louis wondered which idea was crazier, the fact that his eight year old sister wanted to try out for the X-Factor or the fact that Lottie had talked about him. His body was screaming  _ ‘Danger! Danger! Danger!’  _ Not that it was a hazard, his entire family thought he worked overseas and traveled a lot. Still, he would rather Lottie talk about someone else other than him. The less people knew, the better. 

“I travel a lot.” Louis replied simply, a polite smile on his face, already reciting the lines that he had practiced for so long. “I like to go see different places and stuff.”

Harry's mouth gaped open slightly before blasting Louis with questions at the speed of a jet-plane. "Have you been to France? What about America? Oh! What about Ireland? I can do an Irish accent y'know."

Louis blinked and tried to not smile at Harry’s babbling, but he found it impossible. His lips curled into a boyish grin. This man-child was looking at him as if he was the most interesting person in the entire world. 

“I...have been to America.” Louis said slowly, which wasn’t exactly a  _ lie;  _ he had been there. “To visit a few close friends.”  _ To kill a few cartels. Y’know, the usual. _

Harry’s eyes shone again and Louis felt his heart burst. This wasn’t like him and Louis mentally knocked himself. He was being a complete prat. He was someone who couldn’t be involved with anyone, much less have a crush on someone he hardly knew. 

“I’ve always wanted to travel,” Harry said, breaking Louis’ thoughts. “I don’t know, maybe go see the largest rubber band ball, eat some Tex-Mex food, even go visit Las Vegas.”

Louis smiled and was about to reply with  _ 'It’s not that great in Las Vegas trust me, there's a lot of corruption there,'  _ when he felt someone take his hand. Looking down he saw blue eyes and Louis couldn't help but smile widely. "Hey there kiddo," Louis said to his younger sister, "How was class?" 

"Brilliant!" the small girl replied, "Miss. Emma said that I'm doing better! In no time, I'll be ready for the X-Factor!" 

Louis remembered a time where he wanted to do that as well and the memory nearly hit him like a truck. "That's good." he smiled back. "I'm sure you'll be the best and win for sure. I was just talking to Harry here-"

"about how he would let me take him out to get some coffee tomorrow morning." Interrupted a voice and as Louis registered what had just happened, he looked up to see Harry smiling, followed by a wink.

It’s not like Louis could have said no to those green eyes.     
  


* * *

 

Harry closed his school for the night, making sure the doors were secure. He chided himself as he made his way back to his flat. How on  _ earth  _ could he have asked someone out for a coffee date? He wasn’t supposed to show interest in anyone! He had signed that invisible contract when  _ they  _ recruited him. Damn it, Harry was on a mission. 

Plus he had said  _ coffee _ . British people didn’t drink coffee, they drank tea. At least that was what he had researched. Leave it to Google to fuck him up, seriously. 

“Jesus fuck, I suck at being undercover.” Harry said to himself as he plopped down on the couch and closed his eyes. He had no idea what had came over him. To make matters worse, all he could see were Louis’ blue eyes ever since he had agreed to go on their stupid coffee date and swapped numbers, Harry couldn’t stop thinking about him. He was well and truly fucked. 

“Why do you suck at being undercover?” said a voice, “Your British accent sounds good to me.” 

Harry wasn’t startled by the sound of the familiar voice, though it was a bit unexpected. He had grown up with it. (And yes, he was an  _ it. _ )

“What are you doing here, Liam?” Harry asked, twisting himself to face the back so he could see at his best friend. 

Liam was a pretty ordinary looking guy. Browns eyes, tall, pretty sweet once you got to know him, y’know, if it weren’t for the fact that he wasn’t afraid of shooting someone if he was asked. It was always the little things, wasn’t it?” 

“Thought I might see how you were doing here.” he answered, his American accent sounding foreign in the land of the Brits. 

“M’fine,” came Harry’s reply, his own American accent sounding in tune to Liam’s. “Haven’t been here long and business is amazing.” 

“I’m starting to wonder if opening that school was really a good idea, Haz.” Liam said as he stood up and walked towards his childhood friend, “you seem to be getting distracted.” 

“Liam, finding out where  _ he  _ is isn’t as simple as you might think. I’ve only been at it for a year.” 

“Yes well, you might not have long Harry.” 

Harry swallowed thickly at the reminder and looked away from his friend. 

“Y’know what they’re planning on doing to them. It’s time to do what they hired us to do.” 


	3. Chapter 3

 

_'Tommo'_ was the British Intelligence most important agent and virtually, Harry's mission. Yes it’s true, Harry had quite possibly less time that he thought he did before he had to find and kill  _ ‘Tommo,'  _ before his agency called him back and deemed him a failure,  but it was difficult when he ran a school and went on coffee dates with a certain blue eyed man. He couldn’t be expected to find his victim, take care of his responsibilities and not show his appreciation for the male form. Louis was _way_ too handsome for his own good.

“You don’t even get to say that, Li.” Harry replied, shrugging as he turned back around.

Leave it to Liam to go ahead and take the dramatics up a notch. He loved his best friend to death and all that, but sometimes Harry wanted to go and bash his well-meaning head into the table. 

“What do you mean I  _ don’t get to say that?”  _ Replied Liam, shocked. “I have every single right to say that, you  _ jackass _ . I am your  _ best friend _ Harry. Trust me, I’m going to care hell of a lot if one day I go back to work, only to have my boss tell me that my best fucking friend is  _ dead _ .” he finished, his voice breaking on the last word. 

Harry look at Liam with wide eyes and a small, yet sad smile on his face. Liam had always been Harry’s “older brother” it was the unspoken rule that had fallen into place when they first became friends. 

When Harry had been called and was given his mission, Liam was head over heels. He had always been proud of Harry and that was an understatement. Being the top agent of the CIA, Harry always had a lot of pressure on his shoulders, however if Liam hadn’t been there for Harry when he had been, he would have probably been dead by now. 

Okay, so maybe Harry  _ had  _ been a bit rough. 

“Look Li,” said Harry, his voice soft, “You’re right, I shouldn’t have said that. Just- let me do my job, yeah?” 

Liam nodded and the room was silent for a moment, both boys looking at each other in understanding. The silence stretched until Harry felt the need to say, “If it helps, I’m going on a date tomorrow.” 

* * *

 

**_Manchester- 2030 hours. Tuesday night, July 14, 2014._ **

 

Clothes were flying in all directions. One look at his room would give even the most prestigious Drama Queen a nightmare. “I have a date tomorrow and I have no idea what to wear-  _ god,  _ Zayn,  _ kill me now.”  _ Cried Louis as he tossed another shirt over his shoulder, “why do I own only  _ black  _ shirts? Don’t I have some color taste?” 

“That's because you think black makes your ass look  _ ‘fabulous’”  _ Zayn replied, peeling the offensive shirt from his face. 

Louis laughed for a moment because Zayn had just agreed that his ass looked fabulous. Well- not necessarily  _ agreed, _ but he said the words  _ “Your,” “Ass,” “Look,”  _ and  _ “Fabulous,”  _ in the same sentence, which was enough for him.

“Excuse you, my ass  _ does  _ look fabulous.” Louis replied, smirking. 

“Hey, it’s not my fault you only wear black. You never listened to me when I said you needed more color in your life. 

“I’ll get more color then. Y’know he has these amazing green eyes, they count.” Louis answered, looking at another shirt in distaste. “Okay, how does this sound, black shirt with black jeans-” 

“and let me guess, black shoes?” responded Zayn, his eyes glinting with sheer mischief. 

“You know what- fuck you.” 

Laughter echoed from the raven haired boy’s mouth and Louis, despite being upset over his wardrobe malfunction, felt his own lips lift up in amusement. That’s what he loved about his best friend, Zayn was always the one who was there to pick him up when no one else could. “You do realize that-  _ this  _ shouldn’t be happening, right? No dating, remember?” 

Yet again, sometimes Louis wanted to beat the crap out of him. “Yes, I do realize this shouldn’t be happening.” Louis agreed, sighing at  _ another _ black shirt. “Does it really look like I care?”

“Guess not,” Zayn nodded in agreement, “But you do also realize that by dating him, you could be putting him in the danger.” For a short moment, both boys stayed quiet. Zayn knew that he had hit a nerve and Louis knew it too. It was a very sensitive topic for both of them, but Zayn knew it affected Louis the most. 

Louis had always wanted to settle down, but when the opportunity came to be involved in the British Intelligence, he had found it hard to say no. Especially since he couldn’t do much more than that. Traveling the world had its perks; he had to stand by and watch his friends die, but hey, at least he got to have dinner at Buckingham Palace. 

But right now what he really wanted more than anything was to have a relationship with someone.

“Does it look like I care?” Louis said again, finally breaking the silence, and Zayn shrugged once. 

“Guess not.” he repeated his previous answer. 

“He won’t be in danger,” Louis continued. He had stopped looking at his clothes and had sat down in front of Zayn, hand pressed under his chin, “Unless my cover gets blown.”

“Oh and I suppose killing the CIA’s top spy wouldn’t matter in this relationship?” 

Smiling wickedly, Louis stood up and shook his head, “Styles doesn't stand a chance with me around. Just because I haven't found him yet; doesn't mean I'm not on to him. I've gotten word that he's here in _this_ city, and I don't know about you, but I'm finding that bastard and taking him out of his misery before the agency gets me. Plus,I don’t even know if it’s a relationship yet. Who knows, may it will turn into one and I’ll be able to call someone else ‘dear’ for a change.” 

This was the friendship that they had both loved and respected profoundly. “Does this mean I’m getting replaced?” Zayn smiled, still resting on the couch. 

“No one could ever replace you,  _ dear. _ ”

* * *

 

“So why don’t  _ we  _ just kill him?” asked a cheerful voice. It was a bit too cheerful for the topic of conversation at the table. 

“Because then that’ll defeat the purpose, Perrie.” 

“No, not really. I could get you a nice .338 Lapua Magnum, or maybe a .300 Winchester Magnum, and it’ll take a single shot-” 

“He said  _ no,  _ Pez.” Replied Jade in a firm voice that immediately silenced her blonde companion. Jade’s hair swirled around her head in a scarlet mess and her eyes were fierce, determined. 

Perrie, her companion who was sometimes a bit too eager, looked down with a slight frown on her face. “I just thought it would be much less stressful than your plan Niall,” she sighed, “no offense.” 

Niall’s shoulders quickly came up and down before setting his hands down on the table, neatly folded, and said “it’s alright Pez, no worries.”

A notorious, vibrant voice spoke slowly from the trio’s left. “So what? We wait until they kill themselves?” 

Niall rolled his eyes and shook his head, yet again. Seriously, it wasn’t  _ that  _ difficult to understand his plan. “You ladies are making this seem like it’s rocket science. And it’s not.”

“Jesy is right to ask that question though,” replied one final voice, “you’re not telling us the full story, Niall.” Leigh-Anne told him with a straight gaze, feeling like this was a waste of her, and her team’s time. “We can’t solve the equation without all of the variables.” 


	4. Chapter 4

The fact that Louis was running late made him feel like an absolute dick.

His morning had turned out to be a complete disaster, first of all he woke up late (he blames Zayn for that because  _ “Lou Doctor Who is on and you HAVE to watch it with me”)  _ and then he spent the next fifteen minutes running around putting on a random black shirt, jeans and shoes before running out his apartment door. (Nearly falling several times.) 

Louis huffed and puffed as he ran to the coffee shop, and surprisingly even  _ faster _ as he saw a curly haired person sitting near a window, his hands playing with his cups handle. It was 9:45 am and it was a miracle that Harry was still somehow there, despite Louis being nearly an hour late. 

When he entered the store his heart was pounding from the run, Louis could feel his flushed cheeks and his hair probably looked like a rat’s nest. 

However as soon as Harry took notice that he was in there, he gave a big smile and Louis knew that his heart would have skipped a beat if it hadn’t been pounding already. 

“You’re here,” was the first thing Harry said.

Louis nodded, plopping down on the chair in front of him, “I’m sorry I’m late-” 

_ “Really _ late.” 

“-because I don’t like to wake up in the morning,” he shrugged half snapping at the boy, but Harry only smiled bigger. 

“I know, nobody likes to wake up early, I’m sorry.” he apologized. And  _ god  _ this wasn’t even  _ fair.  _ Louis could already see his half-assed comment starting to fade and it was all Harry’s fault. 

“It’s alright,” he huffed. 

Before Harry could reply, a young girl, probably around their age, with dark brown hair and a face that reminded Louis of Belle from  _ Beauty and the Beast _ came up to them to take their order. “Can I get you anything, love?” Her voice was light and soft, notepad in her hand, looking at Louis with kind eyes. 

“uh, tea?” 

The girl hummed and quickly wrote down onto her notepad while Louis noticed her name tag said  _ 'Eleanor.' _

"Only?" she asked again.  

"Maybe a muffin?' Louis replied, "Banana?" 

"Course," she smiled again, "anything else?" and Louis shook his head. 

"I'll bring around your tea and muffin in a mo’, love." Eleanor said, starting to walk away, and Louis turned back around ready to talk to Harry comfortably now that his heart rate had reached below one hundred beats per minute before he heard Eleanor say, "Bye Harry!" and saw Harry wave back, a huge smile on his face. 

Louis found himself raising an eyebrow in question at Harry's face. 

"What?" Harry asked a few seconds later, his overly big hands folding neatly on the table in front of him.

"Nothing." he shrugged, and Louis noticed when Harry smirked.  _ Fuck, _ that shouldn't have been attractive as it was. 

"Lies." Harry sang, clearly seeing through Louis’ jealousy.

"I am not lying!" 

Harry's shoulders shook in silent laughter causing Louis to narrow his eyes. "Since  _ obviously  _ nothing is wrong, let me tell you how I came to know El.” 

Louis stayed silent, aware that Harry was teasing him. “Her younger sister goes to my school,” He had started to explain, “Y’know, the one where I so  _ kindly _ had the honor of making your acquaintance. That, and she happened to see me here by myself in a table for forty five minutes.

_ Gee, thanks.  _ “I said I was  _ sorry.”  _ grumbled Louis. 

Harry laughed, “I know.” he replied again, still smiling. 

The tea and muffin came a few minutes later and Louis couldn’t help but give Eleanor the evil eye. She did nothing more but smile and wish him and Harry a good day.  _ All the more reason to hate her.  _ Louis thought. 

Harry however, merely laughed. “Jealous, Louis?” and  _ nope.  _ Louis had to ignore how lovely his name sounded on Harry’s tongue. Seriously he had never heard someone say "Lou-eh," more beautifully than Harry.  _ It wasn't fair.  _

The conversation they had was light and friendly, sometimes Louis had to resist the urge to face-palm himself at what Harry called  _ funny jokes.  _

"I swear Harry, that wasn't even remotely funny." 

Louis was currently staring at a flushed, pink lipped, Harry who was giggling,  _ fucking giggling,  _ uncontrollably at a knock knock joke that involved flower petals. He found the whole thing positively endearing.

"Yes-yes it was." Harry gasped, his hand running through his hair. 

_ Jesus, who on earth could have such luscious hair???  _ Louis thought. 

"You just can't handle my comedic actions." 

"Yes, congratulations," Louis replied, taking a sip of his tea, "You're the next Chris Rock." 

"Careful Lou," Harry said, eyeing Louis, "I can see your eyes rolling across the floor." and Louis smiled, letting out a barking laugh, "See,  _ that  _ was funny." 

Harry's face turned into mock hurt. "That was low," he said, "are you implying that my jokes aren't funny?"

"I've been implying that for the past twenty minutes now." Louis replied around a bite of his banana muffin. 

"You wound me,  _ Lewis. " _

"Good,  _ Harold."  _

The two held eye contact for a few moments before they broke off in a small fit of giggles and laughter; simply put, Louis couldn't believe this was happening. The whole idea of him _ actually  _ on a date made it seem so ridiculous. 

The room was brighter now, according to him, and every time Harry laughed or smiled it glowed even more so. He had forgotten how it felt to have a crush on someone, and Louis knew deep down that Zayn  _ was _ right. This  _ wasn't _  supposed to be happening because,  _ fuck _ , what if Harry  _ did _ get hurt? Now that he knew that Harry was actually the real life version of a flower, he couldn't bear to know that he had gotten hurt because of him. However, Louis found out that he didn't really care, because for once he wanted to take care of himself. 

He wanted to be a normal twenty one year old who could have a boyfriend and one night stands. He wanted to know what it was to actually fall in love with someone and go on actual romantic meals and have butterflies. He wanted to know what it was like to look forward to tomorrow and not be afraid if someone blew his cover. He wanted to stop the killing most of all, though. Sure, they might not have been the most innocent angels, but seeing the light die out of their eyes was something he could never forget. 

All of this was running into Louis head all at once as he was laughing and the thought made him feel so dizzy he missed what Harry was telling him. 

“I-I’m sorry, what?” 

"Do you want to go for a quick walk?" 

After blinking for a few moments Louis nodded and smiled. "I'd love to." he said, his cheeks pink even after Harry paid Louis’ cup of tea and banana muffin.  _ 'Doesn't matter Lou,  _ **_I_ ** _ invited  _ **_you_ ** _ here, remember?'  _

Now there they were, walking around downtown, and Louis wished he could hold Harry's hand but restrained himself because what if Harry ran away from him at top speed? He could already picture it now and Louis shivered. 

The day was nice, it was sunny, and white clouds floated aimlessly above them, and Louis couldn't have felt better. Families were walking around and children were laughing, it reminded Louis of how he hadn't seen a day like this in a long time. He smiled to himself before Harry went berserk, absolutely loving all the little knickknacks that were in a store. 

"Look Lou! Isn't this the cutest headband you have ever seen?" he asked. Louis had to purse his lips in order to stop himself from cooing because Harry was fucking wearing a Minnie mouse headband that had a bow on it.   

It took less than .5 seconds for him to take out his wallet and buy it. 

"You didn't have to do that," Harry said, hands behind his back, but Louis shrugged. "You seemed to like it a lot, and"   _ fuck don't say it  _ "you looked really cute in it."  _ I said it. fuck.  _

He didn't expect Harry to smile so largely, "You think?" he asked.  _ Fucking shit this was going to be the death of Louis' that's it, he can see the light. ' _ **_Fido, is that you?'_ ** he wondered. 

"Yeah," replied Louis, his cheeks blushing as he looked away. It wasn't until they started walking again that Harry took Louis’ small hand in his large one that Louis nearly had a heart attack. Literally. If his heart stopped beating, he would’ve died a happy man. 

_ 'Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god’  _ was all he thought of. He felt like a fucking fifteen year old girl with her school crush, how humiliating. It didn't help one bit though that Harry kept bumping his hips against Louis' and the way he was humming as if today was the best day of Harry’s life. 

Of course though, something had to ruin Louis’ day in one way or another. 

As they were walking down the street near the movie theater, Harry was in the middle of explaining a story about how one of his students tried to hook him up with his mum  _ 'No really, and then the mum was into me, I didn't know how to tell her that I wasn't exactly rooting for the same team'  _ when Harry's phone rang. He held up a finger in a  _ 'one moment,'  _ gesture before he answered. 

Meanwhile, Louis was still feeling a bit lightheaded with how the day was progressing. It was around noon and he was having the most amazing time with this man-child who found Minnie Mouse headbands adorable enough to wear. 

He was still shocked that his hand was clasped in Harry’s and stared at it in amazement. 

He wasn't paying attention to Harry's conversation until he sighed and said "Alright, no it’s alright Ben don't worry -- I'll be there in a moment." Harry ended the call.

Louis' looked at him with curious eyes. "Everything alright?" 

"No," he sighed, "Ben, my assistant, he's having this tough time controlling the 12:30  class and he needs, and I quote, "Reinforcement." So I'm afraid I have to leave." 

"Oh," Louis said, nodding, "y-yeah no I completely understand, don't you worry." However when he tried to pull his hand away, Harry didn't let go.

"I'd like to go out with you again," Harry said, “I’m not really one to go out on dates, but I enjoyed today too much to not want to do it again. Can I take you out to dinner sometime?” and Louis nearly choked. 

“Yeah, of course.” he smiled. Before he knew what he was doing, Louis leaned over and raised up to his top toes and gave the giant man-child a small kill on the cheek. “How about Saturday at seven, we can meet up at your school and we’ll go from there, yeah?” 

Harry’s smile nearly outshone the sun. 

“Definitely. 


End file.
